


Aftermath

by IdkandUdc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kinda Klance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance died, M/M, ahhhh, but close u know, i suck I know, idk how to tag here, not full on there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkandUdc/pseuds/IdkandUdc
Summary: Being brought back to life head no side effects, right?





	Aftermath

Lance was in a haze, he couldn't concentrate, and he couldn't coordinate. Everything felt as though he was in another world and everything happening around him was just a simulation. He felt as though he was seeing through someone else's eyes, like he could see himself trying to pilot red, even though he couldn't. He felt like he was drowning, his lungs wouldn't collect enough air. Even if he knew nothing of this was happening, he was safe, he couldn't stop the dread. 

Well that was until Keith pulled him out of his thoughts. "Lance, concentrate. We need to know how to do this, we don't want the Shiro situation to repeat, right? Well then we need to know how to pull this off? Ok?" Keith said, a slight venom irradiated from his voice, but Lance could not place it, and even if he did he couldn't be angry at him, after all he had a fair point. 

His skin felt clammy, his hands were shaking. Heck he couldn't even tell if he was shacking as a whole. He did know,however, that he felt tired, really tired, he also knew that his stomach was rolling and he could totally throw up at any given second. 

He couldn't tell any of this to the team, however. They were all kind of angry at him at the moment, since he just could not concentrate. At least they didn't get angry at him when they learnt that Shiro tried to reach out for him, Keith had just pushed them to train more than usual.

Lance couldn't tell anything that was happening, all he knew was that now he was in the astral plane and his team mates were all yelling at him to get his act together, just like they did with Shiro all that while ago. He just couldn't, he couldn't get fully in the astral plane, he felt weak, just like he was using too much energy. He felt like he knew what was happening but he just couldn't place the feeling.

Keith grunted before speaking. "We'll practice this more tomorrow, let's meet at this moon."

Lance's breath shook, he really didn't feel good, maybe Allura could help him with her strange altean alchemy. Lance needs to try and get her help. 

They all descend into the moon's atmosphere, and when they get out of the lions they're met with Shiro. Lance barely has the strength to pull himself out of the lion.

"So how'd it go?" Shiro says with a cheery voice, really how did this man keep his spirits up after all he's gone through? "Good, except for the fact that Lance wasn't paying attention." Pidge scoffs. All of them turn to Lance, who's standing to the side. He still feels horrible, and he doesn't want the team to tell, he just wants a moment alone with Allura.

"Honestly, Lance. You have to pull your act together, maybe this is why you couldn't save Shiro all that while ago." Allura says the last part just above a whisper so everyone can hear her. Her expression is cold. 'Maybe she's just tired after having to save Shiro' Lance thinks. 

He takes a step closer to them, he feels dizzy. Hunk speaks up. "Man I know that this exercise is boring, but at least try." 

Lance feels hesitant after Hunk's words, but he really needs help, he can't just wait until Allura is alone this is starting to feel really bad. He feels his lungs not get enough air. 

"Guys I really don't feel good..." Lance says barely above a whisper before Keith just snaps. "Well Lance, maybe you're not feeling well because your performance was the most lacking out of all of us," Keith says, before continuing.

Lance felt his stomach suddenly contracting and he brings his right hand up to Keith's shoulder, and then his left is brought up to his mouth. Keith just brushes his hand off. "your performance was horrible Lance, and don't act all surprised," 

Lance knows Keith is angry, he also knows that Keith is bad with reading expressions due to him being out of field when interacting with people, or maybe Lance's expressions can't be read that easily anymore. 

Then Keith continues. "because you know you didn't even try your best." 

Just as Keith's words left his mouth Lance gags a little into his hand. He knows Shiro is speaking to him, he can't make out what he's saying, Shiro sounds angry though, he just hears words being thrown at him, it feels like when he was first learning English, these words feel like they have no value at all. 

As Lance gags again he tastes iron. Shocked he pulls his hand away to look at it. It's blood. 

His breath quickens, and he looks up, everyone looks angry. He goes to hold onto anything, anyone. That person ends up being Keith due to his proximity, he puts both of his hands on his shoulders, leaving a small blood stain on his armor. Lance is feeling his knees weak so he holds tight. 

Keith tries to shake Lance's hands off him until Lance lets himself go. He throws up all over the place, everyone stops as they stare in horror while Lance is throwing up blood, a lot of blood.

And Lance finally passes out.

He had died right? 

It felt the same as when he died. 

.  
.  
.

He sees lights now, the same color of lights he saw when at the astral plane. Red, pink, yellow, and green all swirling in his vision.

Then just a lot of pain, really, it was excruciating, everything hurt, but he didn't scream out because, even though it hurt, he felt as though he was being comforted. 

"We love you."

Next thing he knows he wakes up. He stirs a little, well, at least until he realizes where he is. 

He is in the middle of everyone, they're all around him, he's confused. He looks down and he's met with a pair of purple eyes looking intensely at him.

"Lance." Keith whispers in a hopeful tone. He looks so happy.

"Hey," Lance says before Keith stands up carefully and reaches a hand for Lance so he can stand up. Lance takes his hand and lets Keith lead him away from where the rest of the team is. 

As soon as they're far enough Keith starts talking. "You gave everyone a scare you know that, right?" Keith looks down with regretful eyes before continuing. "We just, oh god Lance, we didn't expect you to just- to just" Lance notices Keith becoming frantic, so Lance cuts him off to reassure him a little. "Hey, hey Keith, breathe, breathe... I don't remember anything that happened, but whatever it is it shouldn't get you worked up like this." Lance places a reassuring hand into Keith's shoulder, and as soon as Keith looks up he gives him a soft smile.

"Lance, you-you died" Keith lets some tears scape. "and while you were dying, we just, we were scolding you. It wasn't even your fault" Lance lets his hand off Keith's shoulder. 

There was a small silence before Lance spoke up. "I died, again?" His gaze was fixed on the floor. "Yes, Lance, you died and we were scolding you. Also, why didn't you tell anyone you died before?"

"I well, I thought Allura told them, yet they didn't react, so I thought it wasn't important and I never brought it up..." There was an awkward silence, before Lance decided to break it. "So how did I die?"

"Allura said that after being brought back to life you would've needed some time to rest so your body can have it's quintessence back, but you didn't have that time. Remember how Allura told Shiro to rest? Yeah she should've told you that too, but she said she forgot. Anyways, your body didn't produce enough quintessence to keep itself working, so it just started breaking itself apart. The thing that brought your lack of quintessence to the point of you... was us training to be in the astral plane..." Keith said before continuing as he saw Lance's eyes filled with confusion. 

"So uh, Allura didn't have enough energy to bring you back to life alone, so we all helped, that's why everyone is tired and sleeping. Obviously Shiro didn't help, but everyone else did." Keith beamed the last part looking up from the floor and into Lance's eyes.

"Wait a second," Lance said as he looked into Keith's shoulder, where he knew a bloodstain would've been. "did you clean yourself up?" He said in a joking tone, but Keith only turned somber.

“Yes Lance, we all had to. You just- you were a mess, there was blood all over the place and we all were so scared, we had to help you really fast do we all jumped into the pool of blood around you... we didn’t even know if you’d make it.”Keith said in a dark tone. 

“Hm,” Lance gave a bittersweet smile. “Thank you for helping me Keith, I really mean it... can I, can I hug you?” As soon as Lance’s words left his mouth Keith wrapped his arms around him and whispered “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;4; i know I suck, I normally post these on wattpad but uhhhhh imma post this here too now   
> :) save me ples


End file.
